


Release |释放

by Fish3901, iamee



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Missing Scene, Public Sex, Sex Pollen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish3901/pseuds/Fish3901, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamee/pseuds/iamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert在街垒被俘虏后被下了春药，接着被孤零零地绑在咖啡馆，只能在绝望中呻吟战抖。Valjean发现了他，对他的处境心怀不忍。他并不想在这种情况下占Javert便宜，但Javert乞求着从痛苦中解脱，摩挲着Valjean的手，在他的触碰下发出呜咽。而且确实，Javert这种情况他根本无法离开街垒，所以Valjean该做的，也许是尽快解决这个问题。他努力地说服自己，他没有被挑起情欲，一点都没有……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release |释放

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724890) by [iamee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamee/pseuds/iamee). 



很多情景都在Valjean的预料之中。他预见到那些年轻人高亢嘹亮的声音回荡在另一间屋子里，他也预见到他把Javert拽出咖啡馆、来到后巷时那里的寂寥安静。他预见到了夜晚清冷的空气，还有警探脸上混乱困惑的神情渐渐变成顺从。

 

然而他始料未及的是，当他把对方推到小巷石墙上时，对方嘴里漏出来的那一声动静。那深沉的低低声音劈开他体内窜流奔涌的肾上腺素，使得他探寻着对方的眼睛想抓住对方的视线。那声音比称为“呻吟”的要更加莫测难解，显然是他搞错了、听错了，然而一阵红潮蹿上警探的脸颊，而且 _上帝啊_ 他正在战抖。不过他当然可能在战抖，他显然以为他即将死在自己敌人手里。Valjean摇摇头，努力挥去这些念头，集中注意力在该做的事情上。

他迫近一步，刀光一闪，Javert手腕上的绳子应声掉落。

 

“你得赶快离开这儿。”Valjean收起刀子，等着对方从震惊中缓过神来，消失在夜色之中。眼下暂时消失。他不会自欺欺人地以为Javert会就这样放弃追捕。Javert绝不会。但是眼下，Javert必须活着离开这儿。

 

然而Javert还是没动。至少不是逃离，逃得越远越好，但凡他稍有理智、知道怎么做对自己最好。相反，他靠在墙上，仿佛那是唯一能支撑着他站直的依靠。他全身都在微微颤抖，似乎一阵高热正在灼烧着他。目前按照Valjean的判断，如果Javert额头上的汗珠算是蛛丝马迹，那显然Javert正与一阵内在的火焰作着搏斗。

 

“你病了？”比Valjean自己想要表露的更多的关切流露出来。

 

***

 

Javert不知道这是谁干的好事。那帮学生迅速地蜂拥扑上他，他的抵抗变得无济于事。尽管他全力回击，但是接着——接着一阵剧痛在他头上炸开，紧接着就是一片黑暗。等他醒来时，他嘴里有又甜又苦的味道，嘴角有像是蜂蜜的残留，耳边充斥着模糊的大笑。他花了很长时间回忆起来，这是哪里，为什么他在这里，什么时候……

 

而后，它发作了。

 

他从不知道粗绳磨着他的脖子的感觉也能成为令他庆幸的分散注意力的目标，但正是这令人恼火的刺痒让他不致坠下。否则，他肯定早已丧失理智。

 

它……它起初只是他体内的一丝暖热。仅仅如同摇曳的烛火，愉悦而无害。然而一会儿工夫，它蔓延开来。节节攀升。愈演愈烈。

最终，这野火咆哮着蹿过他全身，充满他的血管，在他脑子里沸腾。它是最残忍的折磨。它是赐福。它是地狱。它是极乐。他即将灰飞烟灭，而围绕他的整个世界都是清凉的，抚慰着他的，然而那还远远不够，远远不够将它熄灭，给他救赎。

 

他重重地将膝盖压在地上，手紧紧握着绳子。他的牙齿紧紧咬着下唇，血渗了出来。毫无用处。什么都不能抚慰他。他清楚地知道自己在裤子里已经硬得发疼，随着他每一下绝望的动作摩擦着那布料的纹理。

 

笑声再次回荡在他耳边，他们瞧着他，一只手重重地搡了他胸口一把，重得足够留下淤青，然而他仍然因那下触碰而喘息着，顺着手的方向靠过去，不想离开它。触碰的瞬间那火焰稍稍平息，仍然存在，但没那么炽切。他们甩过几句粗话，再次把他独自一人扔在房间里，独自一人，与体内那股想要如飞蛾投火般扑入那无名之火中焚烧殆尽的冲动相持相抗。

 

接着……

 

换做任何一个时候，Javert都将为这命运同他玩的恶意游戏而迸出苦涩的大笑。Valjean当然会出现在这里，出现在他最黑暗的时刻，把被那群愚蠢的熊孩子捆得像条狗似的他拖到污秽的酒馆后巷。后背撞上石墙的时候他已经看到了自己的死状：脖子上开个口子，被扔在泥土里，他在这世间最后的声息，将是贱货似的呻吟。他想放声大笑，但是他笑不出来，他干涸的舌头重得像石头坠在口中。

 

然而紧接着他的手自由了，Valjean开了口，催着他离开，Javert的头却仰着歪到墙上。屈辱感伴着欲望流窜在他体内，那无尽的欲望却仍渴求着 _感受到_ 不同于火焰的东西充满他。Valjean——鬼知道是为什么——似乎对他的状态完全一头雾水。

 

“你病了？”他问着，靠近过来。

 

***

 

他靠近Javert，抬手摸摸对方额头，没发现什么不正常的热度，他收回手，意识到自己的错误。尽管这短暂的一碰就让Javert呻吟出声，仿佛Valjean的手是清凉的雨水而他自己是焦渴的沙漠。随着自己收回的手，对方跟随着自己的动作，灰色的眼睛里写满痛苦，满溢着什么Valjean看不懂的神情。紧接着他顿悟了，那是深深的自我厌恶。如此强烈又不可抵抗，他简直想不出世上还能存在第二双这样的眼睛。

 

***

 

Valjean伸出手的时候他就预见到可能的反应，但他没有想到仅仅是指尖在他额头上轻轻拂过就平息了他体内的大战。然而，当那手指离开，情况变得更糟。一声呻吟漏出他的嘴唇，他不能、也不愿相信，那绝望的声音属于他自己。

 

死亡对他而言是个更仁慈些的选择。

 

***

 

显然Javert不是在忍受着高烧，至少不是Valjean曾经见过的那种。他没生病，除了太阳穴上的伤口和几处瘀伤也没有明显的受伤。然而他显然哪里不对劲，于是Valjean的目光搜索着他的全身，想为这不对劲找个原因直到——他顿住了，脸颊发烫。先前被他忽略的细节闯进了他的认知，而现在似乎明显Javert并非全身一致地认为目前处境相当不快。

 

他们仍然站得很近，他能感到Javert的呼吸吹拂在自己皮肤上，混着几个断续的字眼。

 

“直接……杀了我。”

 

Valjean激烈地摇着头，努力再次集中注意力在眼下仍然四伏的危险上，时间一分一秒如指间握不住的沙子般飞速流逝。

 

“你不知道你在说什么。”

 

Javert呛着似的笑了出来，声音回响在Valjean胸膛中。“你很享受这个啊，不是吗？看见我落得这个下场？”

 

挑这个时间地点吵架简直毫无意义，然而Valjean听见自己在回答他：“不管你怎么看我，我并不想让你受罪。”

 

一阵战栗蹿过Javert全身，他按在墙上的指关节攥得发白。

 

“那就做些什么。”他低声说。

 

***

 

他宁可要一把刀子插在胸口，宁可要一颗子弹送进脑袋，也不想要Valjean的仁慈，Valjean的话语，Valjean的触摸……

 

然而一如之前，体内的火焰渴求着这一切。再一次指尖的轻抚，一只手紧紧地攥住他的头发，一双嘴唇覆在他袒露的喉咙，紧贴着他的皮肤也泛起红潮，手指诱哄着他渐渐打开自己，然后——

 

不！

 

这太过头了。求Valjean杀了他是一回事，但这……这……他做不到。但他听到自己说出了那句话，声音低得几不可闻，然而Valjean倒抽了一口气。紧接着寂静笼罩了他们之间的咫尺之遥。

 

Javert闭上了眼睛。他的血液在血管中延烧，如同疯狂的河流咆哮在他的耳中。他马上将化为飞灰，他感觉自己的皮肤已绷紧到极限，有什么东西即将挣裂而出。

无论他们对他做了什么，那东西都将把他折磨耗竭，而阻止它只有一种方法。

 

他再没吭一声，直直跪倒下去。

 

***

 

看到Javert倒下，Valjean本能地伸手去扶，他握住了对方的肩膀，而Javert低下头，呼吸声粗重得吓人，因这接触而颤抖，仿佛它既是救赎，又是折磨。Valjean松了手，他的手不知所措地垂在自己腿侧，思考着眼下的选择。

 

Javert处于痛苦之中，这一点毫无疑问。他这种症状的来源仍非常吊诡，但他显然对他们之间的任何肢体接触都有反应，这些反应在Valjean心中同时激起了羞辱和好奇。如果他的手传递的这些无妨大雅的简单动作都有如此强的冲击力，Javert会对其他怎么反应，比如，更加……亲密？……

他把这念头在脑海里推到一边，他的脸再次烧了起来。

 

他们间的静默持续了一瞬，紧接着Javert又发出了一声颤抖的抽气。他的手指紧紧拧扭着自己的裤子，似乎正绝望地控制自己不去抚摸自己，尽管他的下身以极其微小的动作向前拱动着，寻求着远远不够的摩擦。Valjean不得不别开眼睛。

 

一切正在失控。现在没时间搞这些事情，Javert必须马上离开这里，否则他很可能会被杀掉。但是显然他在这种状况下哪儿也去不了。即使他勉强到了外面的街上，他的命运也被推向了重重未知。天晓得谁会在他这种情况下发现他，而那又对他意味着……

 

Valjean咽下他脑海中浮现的解决方案，也咽下一同浮现的他不情愿出现的那幅画面。的确如Javert所说。他必须做些什么。说真的，任何。但那意味着占一个无从拒绝的人的便宜。正常情况下，Javert毫无疑问绝不可能接受任何这些。

 

即使在孤寂的夜晚，伴着在胃底翻滚的罪恶感，Valjean曾幻想过什么，他也不能对Javert做出那些事。他的视线再次投向脚边的对方，而与此同时，Javert抬起了头。他们的视线锁在了一起。Valjean一瞬感到口干舌燥。

 

***

 

泥水正缓慢地渗进他跪在地上的裤子里，但他毫不在意。他躯体的每一个细胞都驱动着他靠上前去，倒进Valjean怀里，越近越好，好让那烈火最终熄灭。他的裤子撑得死紧，然而还是不够他得到纾解，他清楚，迟早他不得不得到它，否则他的头颅也会爆炸。

 

这……这是所有选项中最坏的一个了。他的命运掌握在一个罪犯手上，他的绝望压倒占据了他。然而它也是在某种奇异而扭曲的意义上无比完美的。完美，因为他们两人总处于其中一人在下的境地——象征意义的，或者其他。完美，因为他们永远一个向下、一个向上，注视着对方直到永恒。这是他们的诅咒，抑或可能——仅仅是可能——它是某种神恩。Valjean将是他今天有可能遇到的最糟糕结果了，但他不是比随便哪个陌生人要好多了吗……？

 

但是Javert仍然觉着前所未有的屈辱，他向前倾倒——他跪着，心里想着不能立时立地死去真是种残忍的折磨——倾倒过去，把自己的前额靠在Valjean的手上，皮肤相贴的感觉让他喘息不已，而后他重重地咬住了已经满是伤痕的下唇。他感到滚烫的泪水泉涌而起，只得紧紧闭上眼睛，把它们抵挡回去。

 

他今天已何等堕落……

 

而他还将下堕多远……？

 

***

 

今天所有Valjean始料未及的事情中，眼前的景象可能是最令他痛苦的一幕。Javert跪着，挨近了他，额头触着他的手，仿佛是个乞求救赎的罪人。只是，那想象脱离他们的实际情况十万八千里，简直不能更加背离。

 

他该收回自己的手，不要再继续下去，然而，他又能怎么做？Javert再次阖上了眼帘，仿佛已经沉浸在了无声的祈祷中。他还没来得及意识到自己在做些什么，他的理智还没来得及追上那一瞬翻搅的情感，Valjean的手指已经滑下Javert的脸颊，触到了他眼睛下面的一片湿迹。他的心在胸腔里一阵颤动。

 

“求你……”Javert含混地吐出一个词，低声得仿佛那来自他的想象。也因为，他从未想过，他会从这双嘴唇中听到这个字眼。

 

他还在抚摸对方的脸颊，无法停止，羽毛般轻柔，而后他的拇指刷过柔软的睫毛，直到Javert的嘴角，抹去对方脸上和胡茬上的泪水，任它们沾湿了他的指尖。

 

Javert _呜咽_ 了一声。

 

这声呜咽让他们两个都一瞬定住了。Valjean能听到他耳中血液奔涌澎湃，身上这陌生人的制服之下，心跳遽然急速奔腾。Javert喉咙里发出的那声呜咽直接点燃了他的小腹，他重重地吞咽一下。

 

***

 

他想去死。

不，这话不完全正确。

早在他们之前的一切发生之前，早在一切超出他的想象地升级失控之前，他就想要去死。

现在他想去死， _而且_ 想要把所有害他落入这般田地的人都一起拖入深渊。包括Valjean。 _尤其_ Valjean。这样，今晚的所有痕迹，都将在地球上永远被抹去得干干净净。

 

他渴求着，却不知道渴求些什么，也不想知道渴求些什么。

 

Valjean的拇指停在他唇边，它降低了那火焰，但也让他体内深处的什么东西升腾了起来，令人恐惧，又似乎愉悦而美好。而它需索着更多。总是需索着更多。

 

“Valjean……”他并不想要让这声音说出口，而他只是需要，需要，需要……

 

***

 

Javert的声音沙哑低沉，几乎在他名字的一半就只留破碎的声响，Valjean再也无法忍耐。谁能拒绝给这样一个人以援手？要么现在带给Javert解脱，事后再解决他的怨恨，要么远远走开，任他被痛苦折磨，直到其他什么人发现他。说真的，这几乎没什么选择余地。

 

他的手滑到Javert的脑后，感受着那里柔软的短发，温暖与不安同时让他心底一悸。

 

别无选择，他这样告诉自己。他没有其他办法。只是善行一桩。

 

“对不起。”他悄声说，跪了下去，把Javert拉进了自己怀里。

 

***

 

突然之间，电光石火，他们的身体紧紧相贴。Valjean跪在地上，把他拉进一个紧紧的拥抱。他的手指紧扣着他的后颈，紧拥着他的身侧，仿佛他不得不抱紧他，否则那勇气就会离他而去。

 

这个过程在Javert脑海中并不连贯。上一秒是地狱的业火在他体内燃烧，而下一秒是Valjean，以及一阵洪流，感知着、紧握着、喘息着、嗅闻着、触碰着， _哦上帝啊_ ，而 _终于_ ……

 

他体内的 _它_ 扭曲着，颤抖着，愈发炽盛，愈发迫切。它让他拼尽全力贴紧Valjean，微微移动着头，渴求的声音似乎源源不断地自他喉咙中涌出。

 

他们的胸膛彼此相贴，他能感到Valjean的心跳，感到他不稳的一呼一吸，感到对方的手滑下自己的身侧，停在了屁股上。

 

Javert的眼前因为欲望和泪水而模糊一片，几乎让他眼睛发疼，然而，当Valjean紧紧抱住他，托起了他时他还是睁大了眼睛。Valjean在他身后的手托起了他，把他们的下身紧紧相贴，摩擦把他送进了一个全新的世界。

 

Javert确信自己叫出了声。

 

***

 

他顶弄着Javert，尽可能地让他们的身体每一处都紧紧相触，边琢磨着如何控制这境况。然而说实话，每一分每一秒都充满着喘息和厮磨，时间流逝，他越来越难以集中于他在做什么，他为什么这样做。他的身体与Javert对这全新的感受的反应别无二致。全然本能而……他本不该从中获取愉悦，本不该如此享受。Valjean把这罪恶感推到一边。一切结束之后，有的是时间来思考他的罪孽。

 

Javert在他脸侧喘息着，他的呼吸吹拂着他的皮肤留下微微刺痛似的感觉，他没多做犹豫便将手指埋进警探的头发，偏过警探的脑袋，覆上了那双嘴唇。Javert的唇舌滚热，微张的口中逸出又一声呻吟，而马上被加深的吻吞没。

 

Valjean含住Javert的下唇，吮吻着，轻轻啃咬着，而当他感到他齿下那柔软的血肉上的伤口时，他的舌头带着歉意似的拭过了它。Javert微微一缩，却在盲目的接触的需要下靠得更近。他们的火热坚挺之间仅有两层薄薄的裤子相隔，彼此厮磨着。他们尚未找准节奏，然而Valjean甚至不完全确信他们能撑到那时。

 

“Javert……”他喃喃低语，打断了亲吻而一路向下，吻着Javert锁骨上方的一小块皮肤。

 

他的举动换来一声尖锐的抽气，对方在他的臂弯里颤抖不已，指甲深深地陷进Valjean的后背。他不得不羞愧地承认这让他又硬了几分，而这一瞬，Javert似乎终于放弃了最后一丝自我控制。

 

他紧握着Valjean的上衣向前压去，急切地想要加快摩擦的动作。伴着不耐的一声，他再次贴近了Valjean的脸，炽烈的吻印遍了他所能够得着的Valjean的每一寸皮肤。 _哦上帝啊_ 难道这还不够让他疯狂……

 

“躺下。”Valjean听到自己粗重的呼吸，他的声音低沉而饱浸欲望，几乎认不出来那是自己的声音。

 

***

 

换作任何其他时候，他绝对会毫不犹豫地反抗这种命令，反抗Valjean这种口吻。他以为他是谁，胆敢命令他、仿佛那是他不容置疑的权利似的？然而他也听出了低沉嗓音中深埋的欲望，音色里浸染的难以自抑，那急迫的感觉从他身体深处恣意勃发开来，颤抖着生长着，将他从头到脚崩解。

 

下他妈的地狱吧，连带这肮脏的地面，去他妈的后巷，去他妈的革命。下他妈的地狱，连带整个世界。他的尊严已经荡然无存，堕落得全无保留，可是就算是这样他也不在乎，只要他们的躯体没有离开彼此。只要Valjean没有放开他。

 

Javert拽着Valjean一起倒在石头地面上，肢体交缠，衣服散乱。

 

“我想，”Javert含混地开口，却不知道如何说下去。热力渗进他的意识，那股火焰不再咆哮，但仍源源不断地将热力布满他的全身。

 

于是他代以迎向他身体上方的温暖躯体，希望再次得到Valjean的回应。此时已无法停止，不是吗？

 

如果停止，他亦将崩毁。

 

***

 

Javert再次吻着他。吻得很用力，带着或许是激情或许是绝望的味道。或许二者都有。胡茬蹭着他的皮肤，每动一下都能感觉得到，这让Valjean反复意识到他正在做什么以及他身下的是谁。他呻吟出声。

 

现在这个姿势使得向前挺动身体稍微容易了些，角度好了一点，但是仍非 _最好_ 。他自己甚至都不知道他心里这个念头是具体指什么。他只知道，如果他只有这一次机会，他希望它尽可能地好。当然是为了Javert。当然……

 

他的手从他们身体中间滑下，抚过Javert的肚子，接着向下抵达了他的腰带。竭力控制下的呼吸仍然纷乱，他咬住自己的嘴唇，一手在地上撑稳自己，一手摸索着Javert的腰带。他们构成的画面一定非常淫靡：Javert的膝盖在他的腰的两侧曲起，他在Javert上空俯下身去，喘息相缠，彼此牵引，仿佛一旦分开就是永堕的天罚。

 

终于，他的摸索收到了成效。他的手指触到了温暖的皮肤，Javert的衬衫和终于解开的裤子之间的一道缝隙。Valjean迟疑了一下，伸直身体在Javert额头印下一吻，同时他的手潜进了那毛料制服之下。他的呼吸贴着对方的皮肤，他的嘴唇沾染着微咸的汗水，他另一只手臂已经在自身的体重下开始颤抖。只要他放纵自己恰到好处地伏在Javert的腿间，不消几下冲撞他就会射出来。然而他并非追求自己的欢愉。Valjean重重地吞咽一下，握住了Javert的坚挺。

 

***

 

Valjean碰到他的一瞬他就射了出来。他感到惊异——尽管绝不能说没感到快感——同时混着难堪和困惑。纾解的轻松席卷他全身，他的身体不再绷紧和颤抖，接着，那火焰卷土重来。残狞的热度再次吞没了他，他只能在身下肮脏的街道上扭动着，发觉自己再次在Valjean手中硬起来，快得几乎不可能。

 

Valjean极短地顿了一下，再次开始从下到上地套弄着他，而每次滑下他的坚挺时，他的拇指在Javert的囊袋上划着小小的圆圈。

 

不管那帮熊孩子给他下的药是什么，它的效果都很凶猛。他尚未从前一波高潮的惊涛骇浪中平复下来，下一波情欲已经在他体内层层累积。但是，这次他需要些不一样的——而他从不曾知道自己还会如此迫切地需要任何东西。最不可能从面前这个男人身上。

 

他抬起先前紧抓住Valjean肩膀的手，抚过对方的身侧，一路下滑，直到他用两个手指钩住对方的腰带，舔了舔嘴唇。Valjean瞳孔瞬间扩大，这丝毫没有逃过他的眼睛。

 

“你，”Javert喃喃道，字句仿佛活物一般在他舌尖挣扎。“来。”

 

他腹部黏湿，Valjean圈住他的手指也是，他们之间的狭小距离充满了燠热与凌乱，但他不得不要求更多。

 

Javert拽扯着Valjean的裤带，他的手颤抖而不耐，丝毫不在乎他狂乱的努力会不会直接撕裂那块布料。

 

一切如此迷乱，一切无可挽回……

 

***

 

Valjean听说过很多药品。酊剂，毒药，药膏。甚至药水。土伦总是缺医少药，而高墙之外的世界也毫无区别。然而还是有很多人兜售着瓶瓶罐罐——一般情况都内容可疑——在街头鬼祟交易。但他从来没听说过什么药物能把一个人搞成Javert目前这个状态。

 

感受着他在自己身下颤抖，看着他仰起头，他的喉咙里不停溢出无意义的音节，他的表情被极乐的一瞬扭曲，而后一切静止……Valjean多希望在记忆中永远保留这一刻（虽然在晨光带来的白天他会毫无疑问地因这段记忆而后悔，但此刻……）。

 

他不愿这一刻停止，他不愿这一刻终结。

 

所以当他发现Javert再次勃起的时候他的脉搏加快了，握住对方的手似乎有些过于用力，使得对方猛地向上一挺，迎向他的爱抚。哦，凝视对方眼中的神色如此危险，混合着愤恨与快感，还有似乎恳求他继续下去的什么东西，几乎直接将他送上了爆发的边缘。

 

然而接着Javert的手移到他的裤子，动作不稳但意图坚决地解着它，Valjean没来得及调整他们的姿势，没来得及发出一声同意或不同意的声音，他的坚挺从束缚它的绷紧衣料中弹出来，热切的手指圈住了他。

 

Valjean似乎被自己的呼吸呛到了。

 

他并非没有起过这个念头——Javert像现在这样抚着他会是什么感觉——但是他从未想过它会成真。他 _不必_ 这么做，不必满足这深深沉潜于Valjean内里深处的欲望。但此刻，Javert的手握着他的坚挺，他们之间的接触带来的纯然渴望已变得无可抵御，他只有低下头，紧紧地闭上眼睛，抵抗着挺进身下紧窒的火热释放出自己的冲动。太快了，一切都太快了……

 

***

 

他着迷于Valjean在他身上呻吟出声的样子，着迷于那声音让他体内的什么东西充盈膨胀，但与那在他血管中咆哮的不正常的野火并不相干。那感觉更像是被某种莫可名状的力量充满全身，挤压出他肺内的最后一丝空气，让他像将溺的人一样喘息着透不过气。如果不是此情此景太过荒谬，他或许可以称之为“满足”。

 

所以他努力忽略掉它，用力又快速地套弄着Valjean，皮肤之间的淫靡声音清晰可闻，在他耳中回荡，激起罪恶感的波纹。毫无疑问，这声音将一直死死纠缠，哪怕他深埋六尺之下。Valjean脸上的表情，他额上的汗珠，他低下头、深深埋首于Javert肩膀上几近窒息的粗喘，还有他轻柔划过他坚挺底部的粘湿手指，送出一波又一波的快感沿着Javert的脊椎一路向上蹿流……他怎么能否认这一切对他的影响？

 

Valjean压在Javert衬衫上的呼吸灼烫，即使隔着数层衣服也能感到它的火热。他全身都在深深地颤抖着，因为拼力撑住在Javert身体上方的自己，也因为他们彼此指间狂热的动作。这还不够……

 

Javert吞咽一下，抽出另一只刚才困在他们之间的手。

 

“Valjean.”他开口道，心跳在胸膛里纷乱地砰然作声。

 

他并非有意让他的手指如此停留在Valjean的发间，然而它们仿佛有了自己的意识，抚摸着柔软的发卷，接着略略用力，指甲划到Valjean的头皮，引来后者的一声呻吟。Javert又舔了舔嘴唇，手随着Valjean的身形一路滑过，抚过脖颈，抚过肩膀，抚过Valjean的后背，直到它停在Valjean的后腰。

 

他闭上眼睛，热力催着他紧闭的眼皮中血红色突突直跳。他清楚地感受得到他指尖下对方躯体绷紧的张力。即使对方是他所见过的最强壮的人，目前这个姿势也绝非舒服。而他体内那难以餍足的东西，仍然翻涌着、低语着，需索着更多。更多的肢体相触，更多的肌肤相亲，更多的彼此爱抚。

 

“那么，让我来。”Javert在Valjean的发间喃喃低语，移开他们身体之间的那只手，拱起脊背向上迎去。

 

***

 

Javert在他身下翻动着，抚摸他的手仿佛抚遍了他的全身，手指不耐又意图明确地探索着Valjean的身体。也有可能只是他臆想了那些手指的意图，维持他们之间的距离的意志岌岌可危。

 

紧接着Javert紧贴着他，他们的坚挺紧紧相触，Valjean的手滑下他的胯骨，手指深陷进他的身体，力道大得足够留下淤青。然而Javert似乎毫不在意，拱高了脊背，无助地摩擦着他。

 

他们的相贴的皮肤因汗水和精液而黏滑，而那丝毫没有阻止他们紧贴彼此，阻止他们的喘息和呻吟。

 

Valjean打了个哆嗦，胃底热力蓄积。他伏下身去，再也无力坚持，再也无力保留，他的重量完全地压在Javert身上，紧握住每一样他的手能触碰到的东西。他们紧贴着彼此的身躯间不容发，狂热地迎向彼此的动作。Valjean别开脸，把他的嘴唇压在Javert的喉咙上，感到奔马般急促的脉搏，尝到温热的皮肤上汗水的咸涩，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。

 

***

 

他们之间已再没有停下的可能。说得好像曾经有过似的，Javert苦涩地想，接着被Valjean的舌头舔过喉咙的一下引出又一声低低的呻吟。他难以抑制地想着倘若有更多的时间，倘若他们是随便别的什么身份，这火热的唇舌将在他身上留下怎样的印迹。

 

而这些不正是他们之间的问题所在吗？

 

没有足够的时间。

 

他们绝不可能变成其他什么人。

 

抵抗他所无力停止的事情无济于事。

 

Valjean沉重地压在他的身上，只用他的身体就毫不费力地将他钉在地上，全身肌肉贲张，随着他们之间的每一个动作而微微颤抖。他们纠缠在一起，他们从来都是彼此纠缠在一起的，这个认知在同时被亿万个痛苦与极乐的刹那降临的Javert脑海中格外清晰。然而当欲望模糊了他的视线，渴求令他在Valjean的发间喃喃出肮脏又全无意义的废话的时候，他又将怎么办？

 

_快。更多。不要停下。让我得到它，得到一切。_

 

他没来得及咽下这些话，它们像有了生命从他满是伤痕的嘴唇中跌跌撞撞地滚落。而Valjean发出一声极力抑制的声音，抵在Javert身上的身体剧烈战抖，仿佛他即将粉碎……好吧，他有什么可后悔的呢？

 

天地旋转，万物坠毁。世界，夜晚，或许整个现实都在他们身边分崩离析，然而除了他们彼此的动作，一切全无干系。

 

直到欲焰满足，允他安宁。直到他们一同在那野火中灰飞烟灭，精疲力竭，彻底交出自己。

 

或许它早已注定降临。

 

***

 

Javert的声音沙哑低沉，灼热的气息吹拂在Valjean的发间，双手攀住他的后背。很久之前，（几秒钟前？多年之前？谁知道呢）他的腿已经环住了Valjean的腰，两人交缠在颤栗的肢体和匆忙推开的衣物之间。

 

Valjean脑海中间或闪过惊疑的念头，想着他们已经耗费了多少时间，想着他们随时可能会被身后一声震惊的尖叫声所发现。然而接着他放任他的身体再一次向前挺动，他的坚挺挤压着Javert的皮肤，感受着黏滑和摩擦，张力在他体内盲目地冲突往复，他感到自己的身体似乎已难以束缚这即将奔涌而出的狂潮。他的下腹抽搐着，Javert的也一样，这一刹那似乎凝结成永恒——而后一切终结。

 

他的心脏狂跳，似乎要撞破胸口。他大口喘息着，喘息间在Javert的颈侧喃喃低诉着对方的名字。

 

Valjean说不清他们是同时抵达了情欲的巅峰还是Javert已经先他一步释放了出来。骨头深处嗡嗡作响，头重脚轻的感觉让他什么都想不清，他抬眼看向Javert的脸。

 

头一瞬间他有些失望，他似乎没有再一次看到Javert眼里的自制尽数消失，然而紧接着，Javert眨了眨眼睛，眼帘半阖，凝视着他。

 

“干嘛？”Javert喃喃道，精疲力竭与满足同时写在他的脸上。

 

“没什么。”

 

Valjean支起身来，跪在Javert敞开的双腿间，撕下一块自己的内衣擦干净了两人。令他惊讶的是，Javert未置一词地任他摆布，甚至连不出声地抗议都没有。Valjean清理完了，又用怀疑地目光检查着自己和Javert。只有冲个澡才能让他们的样子变得像模像样，不过至少现在他们看起来不过是刚在窄巷里干了一架，而不是在那里干了一发。这个念头让Valjean脸上发烫，而一阵愉悦的颤栗流过全身。显然，他的情欲没像他先前以为的那样完全耗竭。

 

Javert慢慢地坐起来，蜷起身体整理着衣服，视线尽力回避着Valjean。他看起来很平静，脸上灼人的红晕已经消失，额头蹙起一个深深的褶皱。Valjean想要伸出手去，用指尖抚过那块皮肤，将它舒展开来。但是他没有动，只是把自己埋首于最后几下整理仪容的努力。

 

不能浪费更多时间了。放纵事态和自己如此之久，他的良心翻腾不安。他想要的只是Javert活着离开这儿。如果因他的自私而Javert被杀，Valjean不知道自己将如何背负这个重负而继续苟活余年。

 

“你必须离开，”他说着从冰凉的地面上爬起来，环顾四周，留意他们是否已经被发现了。今晚第一次想起来留意这个，多么蠢啊。愚蠢而充满罪孽。他是否永远逃离不了这本性？

 

“拜托，Javert.”他低声再次说道，伸出一只手想把他拉起来，想让他明白处境的危急。

 

***

 

野火消失了。或者至少哪怕现在Valjean的手不再触摸着他，他们也再一次分开了，Javert也不再觉着自己正被活活炙烤。他不知道如何解释这一切。

 

Valjean低头看着他，他的手在他们之间摊开，略带一点点不过是一个疲惫不堪的人会有的颤抖。这一夜尚未结束。纷至沓来的事实像滂沱大雨般倾泻到Javert身上，冲走了他体内最后一丝满足的痕迹，挫败感让他呻吟出声。

 

他不仅仅用所能想到的最不体面的方式把自己交给了一个犯人，而且他有生之年从未感到如刚刚过去的几分钟里那么多的欢愉。这个念头在他胃里翻腾着，像冰冷的石块一样坠在他的口中。最最糟糕的是，他不确定它是否结束了。没错，他必须回去，他必须逃出去，好阻止这场革命的暴行，但他怎么知道他是不是从他们下的药中真正解脱了？目前他安全了，被Valjean所救，这个认知刺痛了他，也让他恐惧着后面还会有什么……

 

“如果……”Javert开口，别过脸回避着Valjean的视线。他不知道如何说出他的忧虑，如何让对方明白自己的意图，因为他再一次地自己都不知道自己在要求些什么。因为他 _不能_ 再次要求它。

 

如果那火焰再次发作？那时又该如何？

 

光是想想Javert就口干舌燥了起来。

 

“来吧。”Valjean低声说，伸出的手掌像是个不容拒绝的邀请。

 

Javert叹了口气，握住了他，暗暗地骂着自己。温暖的手指圈住他的，他重新站立起来，他的衣服又脏又湿，不舒服地黏在他身上。

 

Valjean看着他，而这一次，他忍住了掉转视线的冲动，迎向对方的凝视，深深地吸了口气。Valjean突然靠近他身边，火热的嘴唇擦蹭着Javert的耳朵，灼热的吐息间吐出一连串急促的音节。Javert一动不动，而Valjean说完之后，飞快地在他太阳穴印下一吻，抽身而去的同时放开了他的手。

 

“快走。”Valjean轻声说道，边摸索着腰上的手枪边向巷口方向点头示意。他们能听到咖啡馆里人声渐近，房门开合。

 

Javert又深深地凝视了他一眼，眼神带着不确定和混乱，接着他转过身去，向着生路奔去。击中他身边墙壁的子弹只让他短暂地一颤，回头看向阴影里静默的身影。Valjean微笑了。这成为Javert转过拐角前脑海里最后的影像。

 

奔跑，躲闪，平生第一次，他感觉被什么紧紧追赶。紧紧追赶着他的是真正的危险，还有他的回忆。Valjean的嘴唇，他们之间的肌肤相触，还有他们一同发出的声音……

 

还有，被灼热呼吸送进他耳朵的低语。那些词句让他颤抖；当他终于到达一处僻静的地方，那些词句让他靠在墙上，喘不过气，膝盖几乎支撑不住自己。他感到体内的一丝暖热，仅仅如同摇曳的烛火。那些词句，连同Valjean的声音，回荡在他脑海里。

 

_“如果我能从此役中全身而退，你可以在普吕梅街55_ _号找到我。我们毫无疑问地必将再次见面。”_

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to iamee! :)


End file.
